


First Encounter

by Mayhem56



Series: Sins [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem56/pseuds/Mayhem56
Summary: Mayhem is my name and this is my story of how the world went to hell.





	1. No Sins

How long has it been? Some 1,000 years maybe since I first met them. Do not look at me as though they abuse me, it is quite the opposite. They treat me like a queen; like I am glass that will break at the slightness touch. I am happy though just like my sisters Misery, Lust, Envy and Game. I see your curiosity has perk. (sigh) Very well, if it will stop giving me that confuse look I will tell you my story. However, listen closely for I will only tell it once.

I think I was between 18-21. Do not ask the exact age I do not remember; all I know was that it was the tender beginning into adulthood. It was a warm summer night with not a cloud in sight, so the stars shone in their full glory and were putting on a show. I was taking a dark alley as a shortcut from a party that ran late in to the night. Minus the fact of the small rodents and cats rummaging about I felt like I was being watch. I saw you shiver, then you know the feelings that come to mind then.

“Hello.” I called, “Is anyone there?”  
Silence.  
“There is no point in hiding I know you’re there.”  
More silence.

After I confirmed my mind was playing tricks on me, I turned to continue walking and bump right into something solid.


	2. Part 2

I jumped back in surprise and look into clear crystal eyes. Well, they were clear but there was a hint of madness that clouded them.

“Ohh… your eyes well the one I can see is the same color as mine just a sapphire color.” He said in a bright alto-tenor voice.

I took a few steps back to distance myself from the stranger and bump into someone else. Tilting my head back to the other stranger that just seemly appeared out of nowhere. I look into demonic red eyes that held no doubt of insanity in them. I jumped back and screamed. 

“Look what you done, you scared her.” The blue-eyed one said.  
“Me, you scared her first by appearing out of thin air” the red-eyed one responded in a deep voice.  
“Oh ha ha, you can do the same thing to.” Came the smart retort.

I back myself into a wall trying to get as far away as possible from the two. As they were bickering I took in their appearance. The crystal-eyed one was wearing black pants, combat boots, a shirt that was black with a tint of purple and a blue scarf that hovered about 1 ½ ft. above the ground. In addition, his skin was that of alabaster that gleamed in the moonlight giving-him almost a death-like appearance. The red-eyed one was wearing something similar except he was wearing a leather jacket that had buckles around the torso and a red shirt that literally look like he was wearing blood. What surprise me the most was his skin color? It was an unearthly blue that almost seem to glow by itself and was somehow a sharp contrast to his eyes.  
As they were engrossed in their argument I started sneaking away. I was almost in the clear when I was whisk around by the red-eyed.

“Hey! We’re not finish here.”  
“Yes we are.” I kick where it counts and made a run for it.

As I was running I look back once to make sure I was not being followed and trip. Getting ready to run again despite the pain and looked into crystal eyes.  
“You’ve got to stop doing that, you’re going to give me a heart attack.”

I fainted. I couldn’t take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think I would get 11 Hits. WOW Thanks for the support.


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
When I came around I was on MY couch in MY house. I jolted upwards and was greeted by an unforgettable deep voice.  
“Your awake now. Good. Frankly I was tempted to dump a bucket of cold water on you for kicking me but Dark prevented me from doing so.  
I look at him then scrunch up my eyebrows ‘Who was Dark?’ Fortunately, I got my answer.  
“Chaos stop it you scared her enough.”  
Then in walked the crystal-eyed one who I presumed was Dark. The other grunted and look out the window. Dark rolled his eyes and look towards me.  
“Glad you’re okay, if I hadn’t caught you, you would’ve really hurt yourself. Here eat up.” and pass me a plate with a sandwich on it accompanied by a drink. I eyed it suspiciously.  
“Don’t worry it’s not poison. I think, you humans taste buds are not the same as ours.”  
“Humans?”  
“Yeah, humans. If you haven’t figured it out we’re not.”  
I looked back and forth between them. It was easy to tell Chaos was not human. His skin is BLUE for crying out loud! Dark on the other hand could pass for being human barely with his skin tone. Dark smiled at me,  
“I know what you’re thinking, but it’s true I’m not human. The only reason is because Chaos was born there, I wasn’t.  
“Born where?”  
“It’s what human call Pandora’s Box, but it’s really a gate to sins that mortal commit or the 7 deadly sins. Where in reality there is a bit more.”  
“How many? sorry curiosity.”  
“That’s okay. There is about … 667.”  
My mouth hung open and he closed it.  
“You’ll catch flies in it.” he smirked.  
“Don’t worry” I turn to Chaos, “most of them are repeats or a bunch of rubbish and at least a person commits mmm 4-15 sins in their life.”  
He tilted his head back and close his eyes.  
“Oookay.” I turn back towards Dark to ask another question.  
“Everyone except you that is.”  
I froze at his words and turn to stare into unwavering demon red eyes. I turn away as quickly as I look, it felt like he was reading and tearing my soul apart looking for some fault. The weight shifted on my right, I dared not look because I knew who it was but how did he get there without making a sound. I kept my eyes closed and head face away until he cupped my chin and turn me back. I slowly open my visible eye.  
“How is that possible?”  
“Um well do you want the sugarcoat version or the uncensored version?”  
“Don’t get smart with me.” he said firmly.  
“Uncensored it is.”  
His eyes held annoyance but he smirked never the less.  
“I don’t kiss ass and play games. You talk to me; I’ll talk to you. If you ignore me; I’ll ignore you. People should stop expecting more than what they give. You get what you give.”  
“Interesting.”  
“And I don’t follow stupid ideas.”  
Chaos hmm in acknowledgement.  
“So now that you know the reason why, thanks for taking me home. Umm, how did you know where I lived.”  
“If you remember what Dark said we’re not human. We have abilities that people think are not real. Simply put we read your mind.”  
“Okay. Well now I’m going to do is grab a bottle of red wine with a wine glass head upstairs and go to bed. Feel free to escort yourselves out.”  
“Umm we can’t leave till we bring you back with us.” Dark said matter-of-fact.  
I waved a dismissive hand. “Whatever”  
I headed upstairs to my bedroom.  
Dark P.O.V  
“3” I look at Chaos with a questioning look. “2….1”  
Then I heard a shout from our future mate.  
“Wait, What!”


	4. Part 4

I laid in my bed with my arms over my face. Dark and Chaos just finish explaining why they couldn’t leave. Mayhem, me their mate. Impossible, I mean it just can’t be me. Women who are chosen for this magic and supernatural stuff are usually attractive. I’m just average. Um, I don’t think introduce myself just yet. Might as well now.

My name is Sapphire Layla Karsten. I have well what I consider a nice body with C size breast. The only thing that keeps me interesting on a day to day basis. My favorite colors are royal blue, black, red and purple. My skin is tan with jet black hair. But my most noticeable feature is my eyes because my right is sapphire blue; hence, my name and my left is ruby red. Not many people know though because I keep it cover with a piece of my hair. Only family and close friends get to see it because I was bullied for it.

Enough about me back to the problem at hand. They wanted me to come back with them to unlock the final seal so that havoc is release on the world. They tried to bribe me by saying I could get back on the people that wronged me. I mean sure the people that I work with and hang out on a daily basis were jackasses but I could not bring myself to give them eternal suffering.  
As I was musing over my thoughts there was a knock on my door.  
“Mayhem”, it was Dark, “it’s me Dark. Look I know you’re overwhelm but I made some chocolate cake if you want some.”  
So, that was his way of making me feel better and more comfortable, he must make up for the empathy Chaos lacks or doesn’t have.  
“Um, thank you. I’ll come down soon.  
Why did I response to that it’s not my name. I dismiss it as a way of playing along.  
“Okay”  
After I heard his retreating footsteps, I relax trying to fall asleep when my stomach growled.  
‘Ugh, look like I’m heading down sooner than I expected.’  
I mentally groan, it meant I had to face Chaos again. Dark I can handle because he’s expressive and clear to understand. Chaos. On the other hand, is a riddle that I may never figure out. It’s like he is completely void of emotion and the only proof he isn’t a zombie is his eyes. I shuttered, those eyes will forever be embedded in my mind.  
I reach downstairs and headed to the kitchen and surprise to see them eating the chocolate cake. Well feeding it to each other. Dark was the first to notice me.  
“Oh”, he smiled, “I’m glad you came down let me grab you a piece.”  
I sat down across from Chaos and waited for Dark to come back. I shifted uncomfortable in my seat. ‘Hurry up Dark.’  
“What’s wrong with you?”  
“Umm, you”  
“What?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“I mean that I can’t figure you out. You’re unpredictable; one moment you stoic and quiet, another you’re talkative and tackles.”  
He smirked, “Well it looks like I’m living up to my name.”  
I frowned, “That’s not what I meant jackass.” It pleased me to see that smirk wipe off his face.  
“Watch yourself little girl, I could break you easily”, he said in a deadly tone.  
“So what, just because you have these abilities doesn’t give you the right to be an asshole and I am a woman not a girl.”  
Something flash in his eyes for a moment but it was gone as quickly as it was there. Dark walk in at the right moment, preventing us from ripping each other’s throat out.  
“Okay break it up you two. Here you go Mayhem.”  
Chaos growled at me and I growled back. Trying to lighten the mood Dark intervened.  
“So, any other questions you have about anything?”  
“Well, what are the seals?”  
“Ohh that’s easy it’s the rest of your powers.”  
“Rest of my powers?”  
“Yeah, right now you only have a fraction of it that is attach to your emotions. Which isn’t good because if you become unstable your powers will react and most likely lash out at something or someone you don’t want to hurt.”  
“Do you know what my powers are?”  
“No, unfortunately we don’t. The only thing we can sense from you is Karma.”  
“Karma, I thought that was total separate from everything.”  
“No it isn’t, everyone you pass and interact with is affected because you automatically judge their rights and wrongs and decide whether they receive good or bad Karma.”  
“Okay, moving on. What is the point of me mating with you?”  
“Simple”, Chaos spoke up, “you will balance use out and give us more control over our powers.”  
“Control, but you guys look like you have excellent control.”  
“No you misunderstand, we are like scales. We transfer our energy to one another so one does not become overloaded.” Dark chimed in.  
“Last question. Why do you call me Mayhem?”  
Chaos leaned forward until he was eye level with me.  
“First comes Dark and when darkness falls people panic, when people panic Chaos ensues and when Chaos ensues and people want to survive, COMPLETE AND UTTER MAYHEM HAPPENS.” He took care to articulate the last five words.  
I was silence, I couldn’t say anything. Chaos taking my silence smirked and lean back in his chair. Dark looked worriedly at me then check the time.  
“Oh, look how late it is, you need to get to bed, you have work tomorrow.”  
Snapping out of my trance, I nodded dumbly and headed upstairs to bed not bothering how he knew I had work tomorrow.  
Chaos POV  
I watch Mayhem’s retreating form disappear upstairs.  
“You know we should try to break it lightly to her because magic and supernaturalism are not as present in this era as it was in ours.” Dark said.  
“No, the sooner she accepts this the better so that we may have our revenge on Peace.”  
Dark glared at me, “So it’s just revenge you care for, you don’t care for her at all, you never did.”  
I grab him by the throat and brought him eye level with me.  
“Watch what you say. I do care for her but how can I truly when she doesn’t remember us because Peace is a coward and strip her of everything of her previous life then curse her to be mortal all in the name of the Natural Order.”  
I release him and watched as he gasps for breath. I will have my mate back and revenge and if not damn me to the deepest pits of Hell.


	5. Part 5

I woke up with a massive headache  
'Shit, not again. Every damn time with that dream i wake up with a hangover.'  
To be clear i didn't drink last night. I made my way stumbling downstairs and headed to the medicine cabinet to grab my prescription aspirin.  
"What are you doing?"  
I shriek and turn to a wide awake Chaos.  
"Son of a bitch, Chaos don't scare me like that."  
"What are you doing?", he asked again leaning to close for comfort.  
"Taking my meds, I'm having a hangover headache as I put it."  
"Hey what's going on?", a half-asleep Dark came in with bed hair, rubbing one eye.  
"I'm taking my...Hey!, Chaos snatch my meds out of my hand, "Give it back dumb ass."  
He held it out of my reach. I assumed he wanted to read it and cease my attempts of getting them back.  
"Before I give this back, why are you taking them?"  
"You are unbelievable. If you must know there is a certain dream I have that gives me a headache. Satisfied."  
"Tell me about it?", he asked eyes narrowed.  
"Well if you give them back, fine I'll tell you but it's always so vivid."  
\----Dream Flashback----  
I was walking down a long hallway. It seemed to be a castle of sorts decorated in Gothic Victorian Style. The dress I was wearing was midnight blue with the stomach reveled, connecting in the back and being held up with a collar around my neck. It flowed back behind me and the start of it was connected to silver wrist the, the same color of the shoes and matching earrings. My hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. As I was walking I heard voices ahead. I pick up my pace. I don't know why but they sounded familiar to me. Quickly making my way to the source, I came to two enormous decorated doors with three figures. Two men on the side and a women in the middle, I couldn't see their faces because they were hidden by the shadows. Ignoring the figures I reach for the door but before I could open it a bright light blinded me.  
\----Chaos POV----  
My eyes widen, she just describe the day she was taken from us. I look at the bottle again and notice something I didn't before. Within the doctor's name Pyenawicne, Peace was hidden. Damn that women! I conjure a black fire from my hand and burn that vile medication.  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing!", Mayhem screamed.  
"You don't need it anymore, it was harming you more than it was doing good," I responded calmly.  
"I... what?", she gave me a baffled look.  
"You heard what I said. Now go to work you'll be late if you don't leave now" I turned and headed upstairs.  
\----Normal POV----  
'What the hell was that about', I wonder.  
"Sorry about that", I turned to Dark, "that was weird even for me. But you should head to work, I'll ask him about it and tell you later okay."  
"Umm okay"  
He nodded and went upstairs. I sigh, well nothing left to do but make breakfast and head out.  
Driving to work, I tried to wrap my head around what happen this morning. Thankfully my headache was gone so I could think. Anyway, Chaos eyes flash again like yesterday when I told him off. Are they hiding something from me, If so I want answers. I mentally shook my head. I'll worry about it later and focus on the now. Besides I can't dance if I'm not focus. I should mention that I partly owned Long Live Dance Studio with my friend Jenny. It pays for college so I can do it professional in life.  
I pulled into the parking lot and went inside.  
"Hey Sapphire, how it's going", Jenny greeted.  
"You know same old same old."  
"Haha, you never. Well are you ready?"  
"As I'll every be."  
"That's the spirit!", and she pulled me towards the studio.  
\----Le time skip----  
"Okay everybody one more time and we'll call it."  
Some groans escape but the students got into formation.  
\---Insert Dance Mix and Routine---  
We struck our final pose and awarded with clapping. That was normal, until I heard two unmistakable voices.  
"That was good Sapphire!"  
"You could put more heart into it but good never the less."  
My eye twitch. I got out of the pose and turn to face them. They were wearing casual clothes; both with black slacks and shoes but Dark's shirt was purple while Chaos' shirt was red. Despite him being tan which I assume he used his powers or whatever he refuse to get rid of those red eyes.  
'Dammit at least try to look normal'  
'No'  
'What'  
'Hello Mayhem'  
'Get out of my head'  
'As you wish'  
He smirk at me and I glared right back.  
"Sapphire do you know them?" I turned to face Aaron. He is a nice guy with brown eyes and hair with a goofy smile.  
"Yes, she does," Dark said but there was an underlying tone to it.  
As they approach me, one of their hands was behind their backs.  
I narrowed my eyes, "What are you hiding?"  
They stop in front of me a produce two bouquets of flowers; one of Desert Bluebells and another with Moonflowers, my favorite.  
"We love you, Kalila", they said in unison.  
Ignoring the shock gasps, I force a smile and took the flowers.  
Oh yes, we are definitely having a talk when we get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I been busy.  
> Kalila- Means sweetheart  
> Live Long Dance Studio is made up if not thanks for letting me borrow your name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive. Sorry, College is Hell. Especially with back to back classes. So yeah.

\---Dark's POV---  
Tick, Tick, Tick  
"You're still mad at us aren't you."  
"What gave you the hint asshole."  
I wince at her words. Even if she isn't completely there, I still don't like it when she's mad at us.  
"Okay I admit we might have taken it too far."  
"Might of, Might of", Mayhem voice rose," you can't even begin to comprehend my anger. Thanks to you everyone has been asking questions I rather not answer, false confessions for my safety and my friend asking me to move in because of you two."  
I move closer to Chaos, trying to make myself smaller. Her gaze switch to him.  
"And what about you nothing smart to say."  
Chaos stared right back.  
"Well.!"  
"No."  
Mayhem snarled, "You know what I'm done with you two. Ever since you came into my life it has been non-stop hell. Thank you very much." She grab her jacket and headed for the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"None of your damn business!", and slammed the door.  
I look towards Chaos, "Umm...Chaos."  
He closed his eyes and sighed, "Give it 20 minutes and we'll follow her."  
"Is something bad going to happen?"  
"No, but something's going to happen."  
\---Sapphire/Mayhem POV---  
'I can't believe those two! Seriously!'  
I walk through the city with my anger gnawing at me. I thought about going to the studio or my favorite cafe but quickly dispel those thoughts. I was too well known at those places and the cafe staff most likely already heard the news.  
I growled to myself. My life has been fuck up since they appeared. I swear if one more thing happens that involves them what-so-ever I'm going to jail for murder and plead insanity.  
"Hey baby, why so mad?"  
I sighed, 'You have got to be kidding me right now.' I turned around and face a man around my age. I scrunch up my nose, it wasn't even 5 o'clock yet and he was wasted.  
"Leave me alone", I growled.  
"(hic) Ah come on", he grab my wrist, "I just want to have some fun", he slurred.  
"Yeah well I don't."  
His expression turned angry, "Yeah well I'm not giving (hic) you a choice and I always (hic) get what I want", and grip tighter.  
"Let go"  
"Make me"  
We struggle for a bit before blue arms wrap around his neck...CRACK.  
He drop with a sicking thud. I look up at Chaos with shock. He was looking down at the man with an unreadable expression. Before I could gather me thoughts,  
"Mayhem are you okay you're not hurt are you", Dark asked in a concern voice, "Mayhem.  
I looked down at the body. Dark followed my gazed and frown at Chaos.  
"Really Chaos, you couldn't just knock him out and kill him at night."  
I finally found my voice, "What... the hell, you killed him"  
"Yeah so, he was a threat and I removed him, he was going to hell in about a week anyway. I just hurried to process up." Chaos replied.  
"But you didn't have to kill him"  
"Well I really don't care what you think and my patience is running thin, you're coming with us whether you want to or not," He grabbed my wrist.  
"Hey don't I have a choice in this," I pleaded.  
"No. I'll drag you down with us kicking and screaming if need to be."  
"I'm not going," we were drawing a crowd.  
"Yes you are. Dark help me out."  
"Okay," he gave me a sympathetic look and started pushing from behind.  
"Stop it you assholes...Let me go," Chaos held out his hand and a staircase heading down appear with all kinds of tentacles, eyeballs and things that were indescribable. The crowd gasp and some started calling the police. My struggling increase,  
"Let go of me jackasses!"  
We were moving closer to the entrance.  
"This isn't funny! Stop please!  
My begging fell on deaf ears.  
"I said STOP!"  
Then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. I would love your feedback as to what I can do better.  
> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
